La strada di Luca
by Roderick Roan
Summary: "Jolly le enseña Alquimia porque dice que Luca no sirve para nada". Serie de drabbles, sobre todo Jolly/Luca dub con.


**N/A:** _Drabbles del 2015, la mayoría yaoi Jolly/Luca dub con, entre otras parejas._

* * *

 **.0. El loco.**

* * *

Jolly le enseña Alquimia porque dice que Luca no sirve para nada y hay que remediar eso, encaminarlo hacia alguna parte, desencadenarlo, pegarle, desnudarlo, dejarlo sin comer, alimentarlo, ponerle un traje y que haga de mayordomo.

* * *

 **.I. El mago.**

Jolly nunca elogia a Luca siquiera una vez pero cuando está a punto, los postres se baten, el pan se quema, las pociones se derraman y Luca llora con odio más que de gratitud, siendo el hijo que no es hijo, lo mismo que los demás y el único que nunca quiso matarlo, sin saber a ciencia cierta por qué.

* * *

 **.II. La sacerdotisa.**

La casa está de luto por la pérdida de consciencia que tuvo Felicitá pero Luca agradece lo que sabe que es momentáneo, volviendo a darle con cucharadas los dulces y las sopas, como cuando era una niña mañosa.

* * *

 **.III. La emperatriz.**

Elmo es un recuerdo viviente del horror y aún no sabe, no parece saber, quién es Jolly realmente y en la potencialidad de su propio horror, pequeño todavía, Luca busca la manera, por muy bochornosa que sea, de salvarlo y convencer a Jolly de que se aparte.

* * *

 **.IV. El emperador.**

Luca tiene presente pocas ocasiones en las que Jolly lo tomara: previamente a entregarlo con Mondo, ahora es antes de que sea el hombre de Felicitá, para que recuerde que fue su mujer, sucio en las sábanas, colmado de lo mismo con que lo hizo y pidiendo que le dé al niño para que no sufra lo mismo, haciendo que valga la pena, tratando de pensar en su prometida, fracasando terriblemente, siendo tragado por el dolor.

* * *

 **.V. El hierofante.**

Jolly nunca fue suave, ni al iniciarlo y era el primero pero sólo por esta vez le pide que lo llame _padre_ , tras sonreírse cuando Luca es lo bastante ingenuo para vacilar entre el laboratorio y el cuarto de Jolly, todo porque el que fue su maestro pide a cambio de Elmo, su cuerpo.

* * *

 **VI. Los amantes**.

 _Esto es un afrodisíaco, esto enfría, con esto no respirarás, esto causa orgasmos consecutivos, con esto se cierra de inmediato el desgarre que acabo de hacerte, esto es un lubricante, todo se vende bien en Regalo y me ayudarás a producirlo mejor._

* * *

 **VII. El carro.**

 _¿No veré más a Jolly?,_ pregunta Elmo y aunque Luca se las arregle para hacer pasar un chequeo por juegos, en busca de rastros de las caricias bruscas que lo han poseído antes, en su niñez, el chico lo mira inquiriendo y si logra calmarse, aceptando instalarse en la casa, es porque Felicitá lo convence y así Luca siente menos culpa al dejarlos solos.

* * *

 **VIII. La fuerza.**

 _Voy a generar uno mezclando nuestros acabados genéticos y ese seguramente podrá hacer un contrato con el Tarocco_ , se justifica Jolly, sacándole sangre a Luca, que aprieta los dientes para no responder.

* * *

 **IX. El ermitaño.**

 _Si yo estuviera casado con la Bambina, no la dejaría por las noches para ir a ver a un hijo de puta_ , Débito en los pasillos, deslizándose y Luca que lo escucha antes de verlo hacer su aparición.

* * *

 **X. La rueda de la fortuna.**

 _Sabes que la seño...Felicitá y yo dormimos separados, ella está afectada por el embarazo,_ murmura Luca y pronto el aliento de Débito le sopla en la cara, mientras que él le sujeta las muñecas.

* * *

 **XI. La justicia.**

Es una compensación de Luca, es para que Débito no le hable a Felicitá, es porque Luca sueña por las noches que lo que hay dentro de su esposa y lo que tiene Jolly en un jarro cuyos líquidos azufrados hierven en pesadillas, debido a Elmo, que ha aprendido a mirarlo con desprecio y Mondo que no difiere...

* * *

 **XII. El colgado**.

Débito era el más joven de los tres amigos y en la mañana, Luca se da cuenta de que lo hizo sobre todo por piedad e incluso van juntos a las cocinas como si se hubieran encontrado a otra hora por los pasillos.

* * *

 **XIII. La muerte**.

 _No lo quiero_ , susurra Luca sujetando a Jolly por los hombros, desde atrás y Jolly lo deja en lugar de frenarlo, de defenderse, de golpearlo, por lo que sólo es peor cuando lo da vuelta para enfrentarlo, bajándose las gafas, burlonamente para decir: _No es tu elección_.

* * *

 **XIV. La templanza**.

 _Te vi con Débito, siempre te he visto y no me gusta que toquen mis cosas_ ; ojos abiertos, _no lo olvides y abre bien las piernas, pensando en ti, por supuesto._

* * *

 **XV. El diablo**.

No hay manera de detenerlo y cuando Jolly lo obliga a ver, el frenesí se apodera de Luca y se encuentra besando a su padre, penetrándolo con la lengua y pellizcando sus tetillas como si fuera una mujer, hasta que Jolly se echa a reír y lo somete.

* * *

 **XVI. La torre.**

El _niño_ nace sano (así lo llama por instinto Luca, aunque Felicitá prohíbe a las mucamas que hicieron de parturientas decir qué fue) pero cuando el heredero de Mondo se acerca a la habitación tras horas de insomnio en espera, siendo arrastrado aparte por Jolly, su esposa le dice lo que ha visto y pide retirarse, tan pronto como se reponga, a la cabaña en la que creció con su criatura, acompañada de su propia madre y prohibiéndole las visitas a Luca.

* * *

 **XVII. La estrella.**

Al menos Felicitá está viva y el niño es sano: Regalo bendice la partida, el aislamiento, se le tiran flores a la nueva _Mamma_ y Luca la despide en una ceremonia complicada, sin nombres.

* * *

 **XVIII. La luna.**

Folla grosera y viciosamente con Jolly, lo muerde dejando marcas en todas partes, le pide lo que antes lo hacía sonrojar, a gritos que escandalizan a todos los miembros de la Familia y su guardia, embriagándose en sexo y dolor, tratando de paliar con eso heridas que se hacen más grandes, hasta que Jolly mismo se harta de esto y tras cubrir a Luca de sangre, semen y otros fluídos aún menos decorosos, lo echa del cuarto diciéndole que está harto y que ya no quiere nada con él.

* * *

 **XVIIII. El sol.**

Jolly se va: nombra ciudades y alquimistas más conocidos que él, con los cuales quiere reñir y demostrar su talento; poco se explica o justifica y aclara que lo hace sólo porque Luca es ahora Papà.

* * *

 **XX. El juicio.**

Mondo lo llama y Luca suda frío antes de obligarse a componerse, bebe sedantes y va a su despacho pero el viejo Papà sólo quiere fumarse un cigarro, palmearle el hombro y ofrecerle su apoyo, sin traer a tema el motivo de que Luca fuera creado siquiera.

* * *

 **XXI. El mundo.**

Felicitá regresa con el niño y Luca se disculpa, aunque ella dice que no es necesario: por las noches, junto a ella, sin embargo, sueña con caminos a recorrer donde Jolly ha dejado su huella y a su padre llamándolo a la oscuridad que Luca rechaza pero nunca deja de mirar porque jamás está lo bastante cerca de su esposa como para hacerlo.


End file.
